Onkuo Senshu
Onkuō Senshū (温厚僭主, Gentle Tyrant) ''is a Shinigami hailing from the '''Senshū '''family, at a young age she produced large amounts of Reiatsu and soon after entered Shinō Academy where she learned how to become a Shinigami. She fought against the Quincy during the Quincy Blood War and is currently the Fourth Seat Officer of the 1st Division Appearance Onkuō is considered one of the most beautiful women in the entire Seireitei, possessing a very shapely figure of that called a hourglass figure. Her face is very feminine with a sharp chin and small nose. Her eyes being spaced from her nose a for a larger then normal margin that are space symmetrically with evenly spaced eyebrows that come just under the end of her cut front bangs that come down right before the ending of her forehead. Along with this figure comes a very active and fit body that is built to battle. She overall has a gentle posture that stands a five feet and eight inches in height and weighs approximately one hundred and twenty three pounds. Her glancing appearance usually contains mainly the main garb wear of Shinigami, a Shihakushō which she also keeps open a little to show cleavage, she does this for the purpose of space as she feels very cramped in a fully enclosed robe though she fully encloses it in battle, this also brings her attractiveness to a higher level which she usually takes advantage of. Her Shihakushō extends down to her ankles along with a deep purple and gold lined cloak over her. She also wears a red and white sash on her waist along with socks and sandals that are standard to any Gotei 13 member. She has black hair which she usually keeps in a pony tail with long bangs at her sides that extend down below her shoulders to her breast and her front bangs cut to reveal her face. She has sky blue eyes and a black choker necklace with a small pendant hanging from it. The Pendant itself is significant to her in the fact that it was a family heirloom, it was passed down to her by her mother when she was very young, she treasures this object as her most prized possession. Personality Onkuō has a very humble mentality, she was first raised into a modest family of relative stature in the Seireitei, she was taught seriousness, honesty and appropriateness due to this from a very young age as she was the next in line to lead the family. These attributes then extended into her later years into becoming a Shinigami as she shows some actions driven by these characteristics to this day. Later in life though she became less serious over the years due to her experiences in the Gotei 13 and more sarcastic and humorous. Though sometime during her young age before she entered the Academy, her parents who were both Shinigami were killed in battle with Hollows, this lead to her entering a great depression, this lead to her gaining a great distaste towards hollows. She even owns a pendant given to her by her mother and wears it around her neck at almost all times, she treasures it as her most prized possession and uses it as inspiration when she feels despair or hopelessness in a situation, knowing that not only her parents but also her friends would never give up on her and never expect them to leave her alone in a grave situation. Later when entering the Academy, she gained a multitude of friends that eased her out of her depression allowing her to fully flourish at the school. Through this she gained great confidence. Her full personality has a wide range of emotion, her most liked and the one people see from her the most is that of a kind person whom likes to joke and flatter others, this is due to possibly her time in the academy as her lift from depression has given her a more kind outlook on her allies, this means her attitude toward her comrades is like this so she could develop a better relationship with them, she thinks this not only develops good coordination during battle but also in daily life and makes people whom she associates easier to collaborate with, making them easier to live and be around. To her allies this gave her a reputation of kindness and hospitality around the Gotei 13. In battles her demeanor drastically changes as she becomes very serious and takes true battles to life or death, she is known to have a kill or be killed mentality in actual battles which gained her a reputation as an incredibly fierce Shinigami in the Seireitei. Though she can be embarrassed at times by her Souzetsu when he tends to do childish or outright idiotic things that would lead to his mother questioning how she raised him, also remembering he got these traits from his older brother, Hassai. She also enjoys gifts as she has several admirers who continually send her gifts in the hope of gaining her affection, though she only uses this to her advantage to get free stuff. She also tends to eat a lot of sweets, most of which are provided by her Admirers and due to this showing has been known to have an incredibly large sweet tooth, sometimes even buying out an entire shops candy supply when she feels like eating sweets. She at times also is very precise and what could be called O.C.D about things as her excellency in the academy has gave her a sub-conscious want and at some points even need to keep things orderly and even perfect at points, this usually leads to her being oddly looked at as clean but also sometimes looked at with an odd expression as she tends to over stress the order and cleanliness of her own home at times, even doing so around others if her compulsiveness gets the best of her. She is also very flirty as she tends to try and flirt with Shinigami for fun and see there reactions to how she talks and acts around them. Though she has stopped doing it to much as it has gotten kind of dull for her, though she does tend to do it every so often. All in all, her personality centers around all typed of characteristics such as sarcasm all the way to serious anger. The trauma she experienced from her rape has affected her for many weeks, taking her from her fourth seat position and out of battle for a long while. Adding on to this, she had learned that a pregnancy was formed from the rape, this had only furthered her into a depression. Once Shunsui had come back from fighting the Quincys, he had lifted her spirits and thus out of her depression, giving her the fact that he would not become like a Quincy but an aid for the Gotei 13. She had sworn to train him like a Shinigami and raise him as one too in the favor of the Seireitei. History Onkuō was first born over one hundreds years ago in the Seireitei to two low class Shinigami. Her house was that of some relevance and nobility, not to the extent of any of the main four but still above any normal houses. She was born with rather large amounts of Reiatsu, above any normal child's standards in the Soul Society which automatically placed her in the path of becoming a Shinigami. At a very young age, she started to learn about the different aspects of a Shinigami's purpose and how they do their Job. She began to learn Hadou spells from a young age before entering the Academy from her parents as her abnormal amounts of Reiatsu which allowed her to perform Hadou spells not usually usable by younger Souls. Though during a large battle with Hollows. Both of her parents were killed in the battle leaving her orphaned right before she entered the Academy, this left her in a great depression that halted her progress and training. When entering the Academy, her depression lead her to not live up to the expectations set by her masters and peers due to her large potential that she had when she was born. This lead to her for a short time being the lowest of her class due to her depression and inability to concentrate on her studies. Though sometime later, she had met a couple Shinigami who had helped her out of her fit of depression, fellow classmates she would call friends that taught her what true friendship would be, this experience had granted her a new found outlook in the world and had slowly lifted herself from her depression. This lead to her arising to be one of the top students in her class in Hado as well as an excellent swordsman. She later become a true Shinigami along with the Shinigami who helped her. Her first battle was against a small horde of Hollows in the Living World. Her disdain and hatred for Hollows was the only thing that remained of her past depression, this battle had led her to showing her true battle skill as she completely decimated most of the Hollows with her skill in Hado. This led to her gaining a reputation as a ferocious fighter on the battlefield, especially towards enemies she greatly hates or has a personal grudge against. Her position in the Seireitei later revealed itself as the Fourth Seat of the first division of the Gotei 13. Later in life, she had fell in love with a fellow Shinigami. The two had been friends since there time at the Academy and gotten closer since that time which developed into a full relationship. They had then later married and became partners as Shinigami. Together they had become an immensely effective team that had completed multiple missions, mainly purging missions that exterminated high level enemies including hollows and has escorted thousands of souls to the Soul Society together. They had during this time produced Onkuou's first son, Hasai Senshu, which had given her the feeling of fulfillment and completion in her life. There marriage and partnership followed even into the newly waged Quincy Blood War. The very first events of the invasion upon the Seireitei by the Quincy were happened upon by Onkuō and her late husband. The first force of the attack were capable of being held back and even further run back during the beginnings of the Invasion, though sooner or later, the attack was then spear headed by a war thirsty Quincy who went by the name, "Fürchten ‎Vater". His attack was charged by Onkuō and her husband. The attack was surprisingly held back for a little while, though the forces of the Shinigami dwindled and soon the Full invasion commenced. This caused her husband to be brutally murdered by the Quincy. With this her hope dwindled as she was taken by Fürchten and brutally raped. This was not only of carnal wish but also as a message as the Quincy were going to pillage the Seireitei. This traumatic event had lead to her gaining a great hatred towards Quincies much in the same fashion as she does Hollows. A little while later, she managed to free herself from Quincy capture and escape back to the lines of the remaining Seireitei, after returning she had fallen into a deep depression of uselessness as grief as not only did she fail to protect the Seireitei but also lose her husband in the process in which Hassai was stubborn to help but would not succeed. Later after returning, she would where she found out she was pregnant, unknowing of what to do, she kept it a secret from many of the Gotei 13, remaining in the remnants of the Seireitei post invasion. She secretly gave birth to her son, Souzetsu Senshu, whom only captain Shunsui Kyōraku of the First Division knows is part Quincy. Her depression would also outlast her pregnancy as she would not even participate in any war based activity for the side of the Gotei 13, after the defeat of Lille Barro, Captain Shunsui would return to re-invigorate her and cause her to train for many months and join the fight against the Quincys once more, fighting to their defeat. After the defeat of the Quincy, Souzetsū had already been born and in fact old enough to begin learning Kidō and practice sword fighting. His Reiatsu being extremely high due to his hybrid nature, this to protect his nature as a Quincy was passed off as some miraculous event by Shunsui. The thought of being a mother invigorated Onkuo but also instilled in her the thought of her child being part Quincy, him being found out and being persecuted for it do to the passed events of the Quincy War. Though she chose not to let those thoughts bother her much and decided to train him as a Shinigami. She now resides as the Fourth Seat of the First Division. Powers & Abilities '''Expert Swordsman: '''Being a Shinigami, the use of her Zanpakuto in battle is an essential aspect of her status. Because of this, along with her practice with Kidō, she had rigorous training with several sword fighting techniques that had developed her into a great sword fighter. Though not as skilled as her Kidō (and especially her Hadō), she is indeed still a formidable opponent to face in battle in a sword fight. She usually practices it along with her Kidou but not as much due to her more natural talent with it then with regular Swordmanship, though she is still formidable in this aspect. * '''Zanjutsu: '''As a Shinigami, this is one of the more basic forms of sword fighting Onkuou had learned while in the academy, her skill in it though it not the best as she spent most of her time practicing Kidou but she is no slouch in it either as she trains with it well. E'xceptional Spiritual Pressure - As the fourth seat of the 1st Division, Onkuō possess high amounts of Spiritual Pressure as a Shinigami, even at a young age she was noted as having larger then normal reserves of Reiatsu. This lead her to learn much about Kidou, specifically Hadou spells as her Reiatsu was larger then normal when she was born. This also halped becoming the fourth seat of the 1st division squad. '''Average Strength: '''Though very proficient in Kidou. Due to her constant training with her Kidou, her physical power had suffered because of it. Her strength is pretty mediocre when it comes to other power house Shinigami including her son. Though she isn't so weak that she cannot be considered physically strong as she had trained it to the point of becoming pretty effective in battle, though she still would not be capable of overpowering exceptionally strong Shinigami. '''Average Durability: '''Going the same way as her strength due to her training more in Kidou, her natural durability is not very impressive when it comes to taking large amounts of damage. Though she is resilient and can unexpectedly bounce back in the midst of battle. Though in the thick and thin of it all, if she can't take large amounts of damage or she might fall out of a battle. '''Average Speed: '''As the same way with most of her physical ability due to her mainly training in Kidou, Onkuou's speed is pretty average for a Shinigami of her position. Though not considered weak, she had favored training her Hadou over her natural ability for a long time thus not having any notable ability in speed. '''Above Average Intelligence: '''While not being the brightest and even not showing much of it much of the time, Onkuou has pretty notable intelligence as she was a bookworm during her days in the academy, learning about Kidou and other non physically based techniques. Her main intelligence lies in the practice of Hadou as she has studied it for almost a hundreds years. This allows her to create new techniques which surprises many who find out as she does not show it very often in day to day life. Kidō Expert Onkuō is an immensely skilled user of Kido, her most powerful usage coming from her decades of practice and usage of Hadō. She is truly a formidable opponent in this aspect, graduating at the top of her class in the usage of Hadō. Most of her combat mainly revolves around the usage of Hadō when in far range. '''Hadō * ' #4. Byakurai' (白雷, Pale Lightning) - Onkuou's proficiency in this spell is immense due to it's basic nature. Her typical uses of it in combat range for more of a stealth, speed, and precision based kind. Whenever she wants to deal with an enemy at a distance or fire at small weak points with great speed, she would usually use this spell to do it. * #11. Tsuzuri Raiden (綴雷電, Bound Lightning) - Onkuou's proficiency in this spell is rather great, again due to it's low level nature. Onkuou's usage of this spell is usually in the sense of close range combat, specifically if she is ever physically captured by an enemy and restrained in some fashion. * #33. Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down) - ''One of Onkuou's favorites, Her proficiency of this spell is very good as she spends much time practicing the higher level spells. Her usage is that of a highly damaging attack, so she usually uses it in situations where she requires spells of large destructive capacity, she also can use it in smaller torrents of multiple strikes. * '#54. Haien''' (廃炎, Abolishing Flames) - This is the spell that marks the point where Onkuou starts becoming more and more concentrated and skilled as she tends to practice the higher level ones more then the lower level ones in order to have more power the more powerful the spell. Her proficiency in this spell is pretty high as when said before, she practices the higher spells more so then the lower ones due to there complex nature. She mainly uses Haien for pure destructive purposes in battle or to degenerate powerful defenses. * ' #58. Tenran' (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) - This is one of Onkuou's personal favorites due to it's wind based nature. Her proficiency in this skill is quite good as she continues to practice the higher leveled spells. She considers this more of a complementary Hadou as it can accompany her Zanpakuto's wind based abilities. She usually uses it in conjunction with it in battle as her natural ability can usually be used to strengthen it's power though she is known to be capable of using it in regular battle as well. * #63. Raikōhō (雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear) - ''Onkuou's proficiency in this spell is pretty decent though not very high up on one's she is good at using. Though she does find it useful to get a devastating result while getting a drop on enemies due it's fast and destructive nature though does not really use it much in direct combat. * '#73. Sōren Sōkatsui''' (双漣蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) - Onkuō's most powerful Hadō spell, its is a much improved version of Sōkatsui with double if not more of the original spell's strength, her proficiency in this is one of though not her best. She usually trains with this spell due to it's highly powerful nature and capability of taking down very powerful enemies. She usually uses it though as a trump card while facing enemies she finds very difficult to fight and tends to pull it out when she can get a stable shot for the best results. Other Hadō * Reisha (れいしゃ, Soul Arrow) - This is one of the very first Hadou spells Onkuou had learned, though very basic it holds sentiment to her. She extends her palm forward in which she accumulates Reishi, the amount of which can vary and can also depend on the power of it. She then fires a large arrow like blast of Reishi at the opponent at a very quick speed. She can also modify the spell where she can fire smaller, weaker ones but in a rapid succession, Her proficiency in this spell is immense due to it being a very basic once and one of the first ones she had learned and tends to practice it more often then most other of her spells. * Seiken (せいけん, Spirit Blade) - Onkuou's proficiency in this spell is also rather great as it is also a low level spell. She forms her hand into a grasping position in which she looks like she is holding a handle. With this she gathers Reishi in said hand and forms it into a large Reishi blade. She then swings it at the enemy in which it cuts them greatly. She can also use this as a projectile as when she swings it, she can project an energy slice from the blade itself which can cut enemies from afar. She usually uses it for practical battles as it is very practical in situations like that. She also uses it a lot when she is caught off guard and when she can't draw her Zanpakuto quick enough. * Joushou Ken Tenchuu '(じょうしょうけんてんちゅう, ''Rising Blade Pillars) - This is one of the more complex Hadou spells Onkuou uses in battle. Onkuou gathers large amounts of her surrounding Reishi in either or in some cases both of her palms. She then thrusts them to the ground along with the Reishi as she also pulls from it from the ground as well. Suddenly once ready, Reishi blades, both large and small, explode from the ground stabbing anything that comes in contact with them. She usually uses this to deal with groups of enemies at a time. The blades can also burst and shoot from the ground to deal with enemies in the air as well. Her proficiency in this spell though is relatively good though not the best as she doesn't get to fight multiple people at once very much and doesn't see a need to practice it as often as other spells. * 'Gekkouyari '(げっこうやり, Moonlight Spear) - This is one of Onkuou's strongest Hadou spells. Onkuou concentrates massive amounts of Reishi in her hand. The Reishi once fully concentrated takes the form of a long spear that has been stated by her foes to look like a beam of moonlight itself. She then throws it at the enemy which flies at immense speeds. Once striking the enemy, it results in a large concentrated explosion which can have devastating results. Seeing it as one of her strongest spells, she usually practices it often to keep it's immense effectiveness. She only really uses it in situations with very powerful enemies and as a trump card. 'Bakudō ' Though not as skilled as in Hadō, Onkuō is still rounded in the usage of a few spells in this category of Kidō as to not be vulnerable in one aspect the art, thus has also learned a few Bakudō in the hope of being effective in combat. * '''# 1. Sai (塞, Restrain) * #4. Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) * #9. Geki (撃, Strike) * #30. Shitotsu Sansen (嘴突三閃, Beak-Piercing Triple Beam) Zanpakuto Reppūmegami (おならめがみ, Wind Goddess') - '''Onkuō's Zanpakuto, she has first awakened it from a simple Asauchi into her Zanpakuto after her leave from the Academy and entering the Gotei 13 for the first time. Her Reppūmegami is approximately seventy three centimeters in length, standard for a regular Katana. It's hilt has a light green wrap, stylized in fashion of a regular Katana wrap with a Golden Pommel, the pommel is carved with images of gales and wind. The Guard is styles in the shape of a cloud. It's sheath is pure black with a light green cloth wrapped around it's upper half. It also has a gold cap at it's bottom which is also encrusted with carvings of wind. '''Shikai' Reppūmegami's release command is Kiretsuten (きれつてん, Crack the Sky) The blade, once called, starts glowing a bright green in which a massive gust of air circles the area around Onkuō with massive force. The gusts then form around Reppūmegami in which the wind and flow are so intense, they become visible. The wind then settles as the blade itself is then revealed to be glowing a bright white with a green tinge, Itself literally becoming compressed wind and air. The hilt of the sword grows two cloth like appendages from it's original wrap and the guard itself becomes a wind like solid form in which it leaks mist. ''Shikai Special Ability: ''Reppūmegami grants Onkuō some special abilities relating around her power to manipulate the winds. It's wind manipulating basis usually revolves around the idea of using Reishi to manipulate the surrounding air in the vicinity in which is can compress, move, and form the air/wind into different actions and movements. * Kirisusumu no Joukuu (きりすすむじょうくう, Cleave the Sky) - ''In a readied position, Reppūmegami then uses it's spiritual energy to compress surrounding air into a blade like form. This technique can be used in two ways. The first is that once is compresses the air into it's blade, Onkuō then slashes violently at the opponent in which the blade can one, release a large slice of compressed air with immense speed and power that can cut through almost anything, or two, release smaller cuts in rapid succession in which it is not as powerful as the original attack but can greatly be used in a more compact and agile fashion. The second use of this technique is compress and strengthen the ability of the blade, making it a far better cutting and stabbing weapon. * '''Tsujikaze Haika ('つじかぜへいか, Whirlwind Swords) - ''In the surrounding vicinity, Reppūmegami uses it's Reiatsu to fish out and compress air all over the area in which Onkuō is located. The area can be large or small depending on how much Reiatsu is used. When ready, Onkuō unleashes the compressed air which unleashes multiple streams of air at once and will slice through almost anything that comes in contact with it almost instantly as the air's compression also increases the tension it has which also effects the speed of which the attack is propelled. * '''Tatsumaki Momikesu '(たつまきもみけす, Tornado Crush) -'' Onkuō readies Reppūmegami by placing it in the air in which is outstretches it's Reiatsu into the surrounding vicinity my a large margin. Though it may take some time, Onara-Megami uses lots of it's own Reiatsu in which it manipulates the surrounding air and wind. Once fully realised, it then manipulates the win to form a massive cyclone around Onkuō with Hurrican level winds, it also forms immensely small wind blades within the terbulance of the cyclone. From this stage it can be formed into one of two sub-techniques. The first one is when she forms the cyclone into a defensive sphere which is fully enclosed. The immensely small wind blades constantly circle the sphere for any protection against physical contact. The second way she can use it is the original intended use of the technique. She slashes down at the target with the cyclone in which it provides a massive slash attack fit with the intense wind current of the cyclone along with the thousands of immensely small wind blades in the cyclone which carve the target once struck. ''Trivia * Thanks to Miyuki Tsukiyono of DeviantART for the image. * If it wasn't for user, Dainemuri, her Zanpakuto would have been known as Onara-Megami, or Fart Goddess. (which she probably will still be)Category:Female Characters Category:Abbadon the Destroyer